


Türchen 2 - Endstation Glasgow

by schnaf



Series: Das Wunschprojekt [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5337932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nach einigen Umwegen ist Danny wieder bei seinem alten Verein in Glasgow gelandet. Eigentlich ist alles gut, eigentlich ist sein Weg damit beendet – eigentlich ist er damit endlich weit genug weg von Martin. Der sieht das jedoch anders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Türchen 2 - Endstation Glasgow

**Author's Note:**

> Für luisaakainsane. Deine Wünsche kann ich hier nicht aufschreiben, das würde zu viel verraten – es ist alles dabei, glaube ich :D  
> Anmerkung zu Martin und Danny: Die beiden haben zusammen in Liverpool gespielt, Danny wurde ständig an andere Vereine ausgeliehen, bis er fix nach Schottland, in seine alte Heimat, ging. Martin spielt inzwischen bei Crystal Palace.

Es regnet, als Danny das Hauptgebäude am Trainingsgelände verlässt. Sofort klappt er den Kragen seiner Jacke hoch und zieht den Kopf ein, um möglichst trocken zu seinem Auto zu kommen.

Besonders weit kommt er allerdings nicht. Plötzlich schiebt sich ihm ein Mann in den Weg, so schnell und geschmeidig, dass Danny sich fragt, wo er auf einmal aufgetaucht ist.  
Scheiße. Das ist keine gute Begegnung, das spürt er. Dazu ist der Mann viel zu nah und sein Auftauchen viel zu plötzlich.

Er geht alle Möglichkeiten durch. Mord, Entführung, Überfall...  
Doch das, was in Wirklichkeit passiert, ist noch lähmender. Der Mann schiebt seine Kapuze zurück und -  
Danny kennt ihn. Natürlich kennt er ihn. Dieses Gesicht hat sein Leben massiv geprägt.

„Martin!“

Seine erste Intuition ist es, ihn aus dem Weg zu schieben, zu seinem Auto zu stürmen und davon zu rasen. Aber er weiß ganz genau, dass Martin stark und schnell ist – dass das also nicht so einfach wäre.

„Ah, du kennst mich ja doch noch.“

Danny dreht sich halb um, sieht zu den beleuchteten Fenstern. Wer jetzt noch dort ist, weiß er nicht, vielleicht irgendwelche Mitarbeiter. Auf jeden Fall niemand, der in absehbarer Zeit hier herauskommt. Die einzigen, die kommen könnten, sind ein paar Mitspieler und wann das passiert, ist auch nicht gewiss.  
Er wünscht sich, er hätte nicht so herumgetrödelt.

„Was willst du hier, Martin?“

Verdammt, er will einfach nur in sein Auto. Das war vorher schon sein Plan und jetzt, wo plötzlich Martin vor ihm steht, wünscht er sich erst recht nichts anderes.

„Mit dir reden. Wie man das so unter Freunden tut.“

Martin klingt ganz locker und entspannt – wäre da das Wort 'Freunde' nicht. Dieses Wort spricht er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen aus, die Sehnen an seinem Hals treten hervor.  
Aber locker kann er auch.

„Dann sag' bitte davor Bescheid. Ich habe keine Zeit, ich muss nach Hause.“

Er versucht, an Martin vorbeizugehen – natürlich lässt er ihn nicht. Sein Arm schnellt zur Seite, trifft ihn an der Brust. Dann schiebt Martin sich wieder vor ihn.

„Ach ja? Zu einer Freundin? Zu einer Frau? Zu Menschen, mit denen du redest? Also nicht so welche wie ich?“

Diese Worte unterstreichen den Satz von gerade eben noch einmal. Martin ist hier, weil er wütend ist und es hat mit ihrer Freundschaft zu tun.

„Nein. Lass' mich zu meinem Auto.“  
„Erst wenn du mit mir sprichst.“  
„Was gibt es zu besprechen?“

Nun passiert doch das, was er sich gerade noch so sehnlich gewünscht hat. Die Türe hinter ihnen geht auf, ein Fußballer tritt heraus. Doch Lee bemerkt die Spannung zwischen ihnen beiden nicht. Er läuft an ihnen vorbei, nickt Danny zu und geht einfach zu seinem Auto, ohne ihm zu helfen.  
Kaum schließt sich die Autotüre hinter ihm, greift Martin den Gesprächsfaden wieder auf.

„Natürlich weißt du nicht, was es zu besprechen gibt. Hat dich ja nie gekümmert. Bist ja lieber wortlos abgehauen jedes Mal.“

Martin ist so nah, Danny spürt seinen Atem auf seinem Gesicht. Aber es gibt noch etwas, was er viel stärker spürt – Martins Enttäuschung.  
Scheiße, Martin sollte nicht enttäuscht sein. Doch es war nun mal die beste Lösung.

„Martin, ich muss jetzt wirklich los.“  
„Ja, ich weiß. Freundin und so.“

Er kann es nicht mehr hören. Auch wenn Martin es jetzt erst zum zweiten Mal sagt, es reicht ihm.

„Ich fahre nicht zu einer Freundin. Meine Familie wartet auf mich.“

Es ist ihm unangenehm, das zuzugeben. Dabei hat es ihn bisher nie groß gestört, dass er nach seiner Rückkehr nach Glasgow wieder bei seinen Eltern eingezogen ist.  
Wenn er Martin das erzählen muss, stört es ihn allerdings schon. Das liegt aber eher daran, dass es ihn einfach nichts angeht – Martin ist kein Teil seines Lebens mehr und deshalb hat er nicht das Recht darauf, das zu erfahren.

Für einen Moment schweigen sie beide, Martin starrt ihn an und Danny kommt nicht ansatzweise dahinter, was ihn seinem Kopf vorgeht. Dann packt Martin ihn an der Schulter und...  
Eigentlich ist es ein grober Griff, keine freundliche Geste. Trotzdem fühlt Danny sich nicht angegriffen. Denn er kennt diesen Griff. Martin hat das früher so oft gemacht...

„Okay, Klartext, Danny. Ich bin nach Glasgow geflogen und dann mit dem Taxi hierher. Ich komme hier nicht weg, ich habe keine Unterkunft hier. Entweder lässt du mich hier im Regen stehen oder du tust, was ein bester Freund tun würde und nimmst mich mit.“

Bester Freund... Diese Worte fahren ihm noch mehr ins Herz als die Geste zuvor. Und Martin scheint das ganz genau zu wissen – er geht noch näher darauf ein.

„Wir sind nämlich noch beste Freunde. Du hast mir nie gesagt, dass unsere Freundschaft beendet ist und solange du das nicht tust, bleibst du mein bester Freund.“

~*~*~

Es ist so ungewohnt, Martin in seinem Zimmer zu sehen. Aber definitiv nicht auf eine gute Art und Weise. Danny hat ihn aus seinem Leben gestrichen, er hat hier nichts zu suchen.  
Nicht mehr. Vor einigen Jahren war er tatsächlich schon mal hier, Danny hat ihn bei mehreren Heimatbesuchen mitgenommen.  
Es ist, als würde er irgendwie hierher gehören. Dannys Familie kannte Martin noch, er kannte das Haus noch, wusste, als sie sich dem Haus genähert haben, dass sie bald da sein werden... Aber er gehört einfach nicht hierher.

Martin ist gerade dabei, sich in seinem Zimmer umzusehen. Nicht allzu genau, sonst müsste Danny ihn stoppen. Er dreht sich um seine eigene Achse und betrachtet alles, was in sein Blickfeld kommt.  
Dann hält er inne und wendet sich wieder Danny zu.

„Können wir jetzt endlich mal reden?“

Damit meint er nicht, dass zwischen dem Moment, als er auf dem Parkplatz plötzlich vor ihm stand und jetzt zu viel Zeit verging und das wissen sie beide. Danny hat es sehr lange vermieden, mit Martin zu reden – es war für beide besser, dass er Martin mit Tatsachen konfrontiert hat und nicht mit Gesprächen.

„Mh.“

Seine nicht vorhandene Euphorie bringt Martin noch mehr auf die Palme. Er wird plötzlich ganz laut, die Zurückhaltung stellt er erst einmal hinten an.

„Ich versteh's einfach nicht, Danny. Was war los? Was ist los?“

Danny zuckt mit den Schultern. Doch davon lässt Martin sich nicht aufhalten. Er redet weiter, es strömt nun richtiggehend aus ihm heraus.

„Ich dachte, wir sind beste Freunde. Ich habe dir Liverpool gezeigt, habe dir geholfen, dich dort einzuleben. Du warst ein Teil meiner Familie! Und irgendwann musste ich ihnen die Frage beantworten, warum du nicht mehr kommst – irgendwann musste ich ihnen sagen, dass du einfach abgehauen bist und ich nicht weiß, was los ist.“

Seine Worte tun weh. Natürlich tun sie das, Danny weiß, dass es nicht schön war, wie er sich verhalten hat. Aber es war wichtig und das einzig Richtige.

„Ich wollte Fußball spielen.“  
„Ich weiß, Danny. Wir kannten uns ziemlich gut und ich habe doch gesehen, was bei dir los war. Außerdem... Mir ging es doch ähnlich. Ich sage doch auch nichts dagegen, dass du Liverpool verlassen hast. Aber... Du bist so oft weggegangen. Und jedes Mal hast du immer weniger gesagt. Bis zum endgültigen Wechsel. Da hast du gar nichts mehr gesagt.“  
„Es hatte seine Gründe, Martin.“

Es ist, als hätte er Öl auf ein Feuer gekippt. Plötzlich kommt Martin auf ihn zu, hält erst kurz vor ihm an. Sein Gesicht ist wutverzerrt.

„Deshalb bin ich hier. Ich habe es verdient, endlich diese verdammten Gründe zu erfahren.“

Nein, hat er nicht. Danny will es nicht sagen, kann es nicht sagen. Er musste weg – immer wieder – bis er ganz weg war. Weg von Martin. Und ihm zu sagen, was los ist, ist das Gegenteil davon, aber das, was er getan hat, war der richtige Weg, da kann er nicht einfach das Gegenteil tun.

„Ich hätte es dir gesagt, wenn -“  
„Du hast mir nichts gesagt. Ich will kein Wenn und Aber. So etwas macht man nicht unter besten Freunden.“

Im Moment hasst er Martin. Er hasst ihn dafür, dass er ihn dazu gezwungen hat, diese Schritte zu gehen, Entscheidungen zu treffen, die er unter anderen Umständen nicht getroffen hätte. Dazu, seinen besten Freund sitzen zu lassen, obwohl Freundschaft – und vor allem ihre Freundschaft – immer so wichtig für ihn war. Er hasst ihn dafür, dass er ihn das alles wieder durchleben lässt, das gebrochene Herz, die Schmerzen von damals. Es war vorbei, zu Ende, abgeschlossen und jetzt kommt Martin einfach nach Schottland und reißt die Wunden wieder auf.  
Nicht nur das. Er lässt einfach nicht locker. Damit reißt er die Wunden immer noch tiefer.

Inzwischen ist Martin ihm wieder so nah wie vorher, auf dem Parkplatz. Nur noch wenige Zentimeter Abstand zwischen ihnen – und damit viel zu wenig Abstand.

„Sag' mir endlich, was los war, Danny.“  
„Ich kann es nicht.“  
„Doch. Ich will es hören.“

Es gibt einiges, was er im Moment lieber tun würde als Martin aufzuklären. Ihn von sich stoßen und ihn anschreien gehört auch dazu. Martin soll ihn bitte einfach nur in Ruhe lassen.  
Er tut es nicht. Im Gegenteil. Martin packt seine Schulter, seine Stimme wird zu einem Knurren.

„Ich bin extra hierher gefahren, weil ich es wissen will.“

Und dann tut Danny das, was er die ganze Zeit tun wollte. Er stößt Martin von sich.  
Und er schreit.

„Weil ich auf dich stehe, Mann!“

Stille. Abstand. Das, was er wollte – und das, was er gefürchtet hat.  
Es ist raus. Sein Geheimnis, das bestgehütete Geheimnis, das er je hatte. Verdammt, er wollte nie geheimnistuerisch werden, aber es gibt nun mal Dinge, die man nicht aussprechen kann und dazu gehört es, dass man seinem besten Freund nicht sagen kann, dass man sich in ihn verliebt hat.

Martin starrt ihn an. Er steht dort, wo er Fuß gefasst hat, nachdem Danny ihn weggestoßen hat und starrt ihn an. Entsetzt. Schockiert. So, wie Danny es geahnt hat.

Danny fährt sich über die Augen, auf einen Schlag ist die ganze Wut verpufft. Es ist, als wäre die Wut eine Mauer gewesen, die nun zerbröckelt ist.  
Leider hat diese Mauer sein Geheimnis beschützt. Und jetzt ist sie weg.

„Ich hab' ja gesagt, dass du nicht kommen hättest sollen. Ich musste weg, weil ich dir das nicht sagen konnte – weil es nicht sein durfte. Und jetzt bist du hier. Quasi gefangen.“

Er fühlt sich beschissen, so richtig. Denn mit jeder Sekunde, die vergeht, zeigt sich, dass es keine Hoffnung auf ein Happy End gibt.  
Das wäre in Ordnung, er hat sich nie eingebildet, dass alles gut wird. Deshalb hat er sein Schicksal selbst in die Hand genommen und geschaut, dass es anderweitig gut wird. Ohne Martin. Aber jetzt hat sich Martin zurück in sein Leben gedrängt.

„Wollen wir dann endlich mal schlafen?“

Martin nickt wortlos. Immerhin mal eine Reaktion... Mehr kommt von ihm aber auch nicht.

~*~*~

Als Danny mitten in der Nacht aufwacht, ist das andere Bett leer.  
„Natürlich.“, höhnt sein Kopf. Doch dann erblickt er Martins Tasche, die er am Fußende seines Bettes abgestellt hat. Das ist seine Reisetasche, das einzige, was er aus England mitgebracht hat. Danny glaubt nicht, dass er diese Tasche zurückgelassen hätte – gibt ja auch keinen Grund dazu, es hätte keinen Unterschied gemacht, sie mitzunehmen.  
Er ist also noch hier. Danny fühlt sich irgendwie ein bisschen erleichtert.

Seine Jacke ist weg, stellt Danny als nächstes fest. Martin hat seine Jacke einfach über den Stuhl an seinem Bett geworfen, doch da ist sie nicht mehr. Auf dem Boden daneben auch nicht, er muss sie an einen anderen Ort gebracht haben.  
Vielleicht hat er sie an.

Eigentlich sollte er sich wieder ins Bett legen und weiterschlafen. Wenn Martin meint, mitten in der Nacht aufstehen zu müssen, ist das seine Sache.  
Doch jetzt ist Danny hellwach und seine Neugierde geweckt. Außerdem...  
Seine Gedanken sind wirr, er versteht seine Beweggründe selbst nicht so ganz. Irgendwie muss er mit Martin über das von vorher reden, vor allem, wenn es Martin auch keine Ruhe lässt – Martin ist niemand, der einfach so in der Nacht aufsteht und das von vorher war das einzige, was ihn aus der Ruhe gebracht haben könnte.

Hauptsächlich will er wissen, wo Martin ist. Alles andere schiebt er erst einmal beiseite.

Danny steht auf, er zieht sich seine Klamotten über. Auf Ordnung oder Aussehen achtet er nicht – erst einmal muss das Zeug warm sein und das ist es. Dann verlässt er sein Zimmer.  
Als erstes überprüft er die Räume im Haus, in denen Martin sein könnte. Doch weder in einem der Bäder noch in der Küche ist er aufzufinden, damit schließt Danny aus, dass er sich irgendwo hier drinnen aufhält. So gut sein Draht zu seiner Familie auch sein mag – er wird sie wohl nicht mitten in der Nacht besuchen.

Draußen also.  
Wie er es erwartet hat, ist es draußen eiskalt. Sein Atem bildet Rauchwölkchen vor seinem Gesicht, sofort schiebt er seine Hände in die Jackentaschen, um sie warm zu halten. Aber es ist auch hell – es ist beinahe Vollmond und das Mondlicht erspart ihm eine Taschenlampe.

Danny weiß, wo er anfangen muss zu suchen. Es gibt einen Ort, den Martin, der sich hier noch richtig gut auskennt, am ehesten aufsuchen wird. Kein besonders spektakulärer Ort – aber Dannys Lieblingsort hier. Hinter ihrem Haus sind mehrere Bäume, sie stehen so dicht, dass man sie schon fast als Wald bezeichnen könnte. Und der dickste dieser Bäume wurde zu seinem Lieblingsort.  
Er hat Martin dorthin geführt, als er zum ersten Mal hier war.

Mit seiner Vermutung liegt er richtig. Natürlich. Wo sollte Martin auch sonst hingehen? Er kennt nicht viele Orte in der Umgebung, wo man nachts einfach so herum stehen kann – und das Wäldchen ist nun mal ein besonders schöner Ort.  
Schon aus der Entfernung sieht Danny eine Figur zwischen den Bäumen stehen. Sie wippt leicht hin und her.

Nun wird Danny doch etwas unsicher. Er hat gesehen, dass Martin da ist, reicht das nicht schon? Sollte er nicht besser zurückgehen, in sein Zimmer, in sein Bett? Martin hat nicht umsonst den Abstand zwischen sie gebracht – er wollte weg von ihm.  
Danny weiß nicht, was er tun soll. Und während er darüber nachdenkt, macht er einen Schritt nach dem anderen in Martins Richtung und plötzlich ist er so nah, dass er eh nicht mehr zurück kann.

Martin – jetzt erkennt er ihn auch, jetzt kann er sicher sagen, dass das Martin ist – sieht auf, als er in Hörweite ist. Die wippenden Bewegungen stellt er sofort ein.  
So. Das ist der Moment der Wahrheit. Nun zeigt sich, was Martin will. Entweder sprechen sie über das, was Danny ihm vorher an den Kopf geworfen hat oder Martin wird wieder wütend.

„Danny?“  
„Mh.“

Nun kommt Martin auf ihn zu. Der Wald ist egal, er kommt heraus, kommt ihm entgegen.  
Vor ihm bleibt er stehen. Und wieder wird Dannys Hoffnung geschürt, dass doch noch alles okay ist. Er sieht nämlich nicht mehr wütend aus. Mehr nach...  
Danny würde ja jetzt gerne in Martins Gesichtsausdruck hineininterpretieren, dass er verwirrt ist oder glücklich, ihn zu sehen oder sonst so etwas. Aber Martins Gesichtsausdruck ist schlichtweg erschöpft. Wie man halt so schaut, wenn man um diese Uhrzeit eher unfreiwillig auf den Beinen ist.

Ein Teil seines Hirns sagt ihm, dass es jetzt wirklich reicht, dass er nun wirklich abhauen sollte. Der Rest seines Hirns schweigt überfordert. Und sein Körper...  
Der bleibt angewurzelt stehen.

So stehen sie also dort, mitten auf dem Rasen, Danny sieht über Martins Schulter hinweg die Bäume und den Mond und wartet ab, dass Martin etwas sagt. Denn er bringt gerade nichts zustande. Keinen einzigen Satz, der so ausgereift ist, dass er seinen Mund verlassen dürfte.  
Martin schafft es.

„Ich habe nachgedacht.“

Seine Stimme klingt rau – und ebenso erschöpft wie sein Gesichtsausdruck. Scheinbar ist er schon länger hier und denkt nach.

„Und ich komme einfach zu keinem Ergebnis.“

Na super.  
Danny kann ihm trotzdem nicht böse sein. Seine Stimmungslage hat sich gerade wesentlich geändert. Teilweise dadurch, dass der Gedanke, der bis gerade eben am wichtigsten war - „Wo ist Martin?“ - nun erledigt ist, teilweise aber auch durch Martins Auftreten. Er ist so schwach, so angreifbar – er ist nicht mehr abweisend.  
Und vor allem ist es Martin. Allmählich klingt die Überraschung über seinen Spontanbesuch ab und...

Er hat ihn vermisst. Es ist ihm schwer gefallen, den Kontakt abzubrechen und in der wenigen gemeinsamen Zeit, die sie heute miteinander hatten, hat er auch gesehen, warum. Martin ist nun mal sein bester Freund, derjenige, der von ihm so viel weiß wie kaum eine andere Person. Ihn in seiner Nähe zu haben ist ein Stück Normalität – es ist, als hätte er ein Körperteil verloren und nun zurück bekommen.  
Und gleichzeitig spürt er, dass er ihn immer noch liebt. Verdammt, er kann einfach nicht aufhören, ihn zu lieben, nicht, wenn Martin sich nicht von Grund auf ändert und das hat er nicht getan.

Danny schweigt weiterhin. Seine Hände hat er ganz tief in seinen Hosentaschen vergraben, sein Blick wandert hin und her und bleibt immer nur ganz kurz an Martin hängen.  
Ja, er fühlt sich unwohl. Er hat sein Seelenleben vor Martin offen gelegt und muss die Konsequenzen dafür ertragen.  
Das bedeutet auch, dass er Martins Anwesenheit nicht wirklich genießen kann. Aber das konnte er, seit er festgestellt hat, dass er Gefühle für seinen besten Freund hat, eh nicht mehr – das Wissen, dass er ihn nie bekommen wird, hat ihm die Leichtigkeit genommen.

„Ich weiß nur, dass du mir immer noch verdammt wichtig bist, Danny. Du gehörst einfach zu meinem Leben dazu.“

Und dann...  
Dannys Herz setzt für einen Schlag aus.  
Martin umarmt ihn. Einfach so, aus dem Nichts. Er schlingt die Arme um ihn und drückt ihn an sich.

Fuck.  
Es fühlt sich gut an. Ohne Wenn und Aber.  
Er braucht Martin. Egal in welcher Form, er kann einfach nicht ohne ihn. All die Zeit ohne ihn war okay, aber er hat gefehlt.

Martins Mund ist plötzlich ganz nah an seinem Ohr, die Fortsetzung raunt er nur noch.

„Gib' mir noch Zeit, Danny. Ich glaube, ich brauche noch Zeit und du hattest so viel mehr Zeit als ich.“

Er nickt, hofft darauf, dass Martin das spürt oder sieht oder sonst irgendwie wahrnimmt. Ja, es stimmt, er konnte bei jedem Wechsel wieder darüber nachdenken, was...  
Halt. Er konnte darüber nachdenken, was er für Martin fühlt. Martin will Zeit. Martin will die Zeit, die er hatte. Martin will über das gleiche nachdenken wie er.

Martin ist sich nicht im Klaren darüber, was er für ihn fühlt. Martin will darüber nachdenken, ob das zwischen ihnen nicht doch über eine Freundschaft hinausgeht.

Mit seinem letzten Satz zieht er Danny endgültig den Boden unter den Füßen weg.

„Ich brauche dich, Danny. Ich weiß nur noch nicht genau, wie.“


End file.
